Star-Crossed Lovers
by Rita Hearts
Summary: Its about Kanda who is an singer and feels like he needs to quit from this fake life. but He meets an young girl Who is very friendless and has an past that no one knows but her. Will Kanda able to help her out or can't? Please R&R. It may some swearing, OOC, and Music. KandaXOC. AU fan fiction. in POVs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: busy life

Rita: Hello Minna-san. I was listening to some songs and got this idea don't worry. this will be updated as My high school fan fiction. I might change my High school fan fiction a bit too. since I am busy with school Please wait. thank you.

To My friend who made Aoi: I love Aoi X Kanda :3 Its like omg so cute W and thank you for letting me use Aoi for this fan fiction

Just an reminder:

this is an AU fan fiction. and yes Kanda's past had changed somehow I think. Please keep that in mind. and Yes I know Kanda's past in the DGM Manga.

Note: I don't own DGM nor my friend oc Aoi.

* * *

Kanda's P.O.V  
It was one year ago since I sign that contract to become an star singer.

I became an star singer for my dear old friend Alma...  
I miss her so much since she died of an illness..  
but I know what she always wanted.  
Alma wanted to be an star singer like those on T.V. but  
soon she died of an illness..  
I will become an star singer just for her...  
but now, I did.  
Sometimes I should I quit as being one?  
I am so tired of being the flase cover of an super star singer.  
should I quit? I think I need an break from ALL THIS!

* * *

I was now in japan wearing an Blue Hoodie Jacket, Black jeanwear, and some white shoes. I don't give an damn about this.  
all I now want is to get out of this life. I want to quit but I can't bring those words to say..

Since its an the weekends,  
I take my time... Just hope so no damn fangirls START FICKING CHASING ME AND FOLLOWING ME.  
Whats the big deal meeting an 13-Year old singer?

I was walking along of Japan most busy screets. Girls talking about whatever the shit and Boys talking about girls and crap!  
I looked up seeing an HUGE Banner of Me singing ''Falling apart''. I sighed as I was passing by an WHOLE Group of people as the wind blew my hood away as an female about 14 spotted me.

''Look its Kanda the OMG Male hottie singer!'' The female looked as everyone stared me as I started running.  
''SHIIITTTTT!'' I said under my breath as I ran.

Alot of fangirls were chasing me to DEATH.  
I jumped over the fence to see alot of posters of me and my new album...  
What is the BIG deal of meeting an singer?!  
I ran, and Ran until I breathe my last breath.

but I found out I was in an park...  
''where is my sunglasses?!'' I heard an female voice. I thought it was an fangirl until I saw her walking around sighing.

* * *

Rita: anyway its ends here

Who is the girl that Kanda saw?  
Will we know?  
lets find out in chapter 2!  
Also you might want to listen to some songs. like 'IA falling apart' while reading this fan fiction. dont worry I tell you. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I am Aoi Part 1  
Rita: Hello Minna-san. How is everyone? I know this is an slow update but I am so on this fan fiction xD  
Kanda: tch baka.  
Rita: baka?! how dare you?! SOBA LOVER  
Kanda: TCH  
Rita: anyway AVOID that soba lover before weenduprunningforourlifewhichisNOW! *runs*

This fan fiction is to my friend that made Aoi.  
also you should listen to IA 'Falling apart' when you are reading The female's P.O.V  
Note: I don't own DGM. no matter what. I don't own Aoi. My friend let me use her for this fan fiction.

* * *

Kanda's P.O.V  
I looked at the female who was looking for something. But I don't think she was didn't notice me..  
She had black coal hair down, Her eyes.. she was covering them so I didn't see her eyes, she looked about 11 at the least, and she wore an school uniform which was an white collar shirt, red tie, black sweater, blue jeanwear I take it that she hates skirts then, white knee socks, and Black school shoes.  
''...Where is my sunglasses?" The female said worried.  
''Pardon me... what are you looking for?" I asked coldy.  
She didn't hear me until I rised my voice more.  
''Pardon me what are you looking for?!' I asked more coldy walking to her.  
''oh.. I am so sorry...I-I didn't m-mean to-to..'' She was trying to reply something good but I didn't care.  
''Tch. look what are you looking for?" I sighed  
''Don't 'Tch' me! and I am looking for my sunglasses..'' She said covering her eyes not looking at Me.  
''I help you out..'' I said as I put my hoodie up. Thank goodness that she didn't look at me and knew it was 'The Kanda singer''..  
The female looked around and around.  
While, I was looking around the bushes. as I saw an dark light? wait a dark light? I went to an bush as I sighed. "I found it!'' I said as The female was shocked and went to me fast.  
''Thank you...'' she said as she gets her sunglasses and wear them. Its like she is hiding something like her eyes...  
''My name is Yu..'' I told her. TELLING HER MY FICKING FIRST NAME WHICH I DON'T WANT TO BE CALLED. but it was no choice... Everyone knows my Name Kanda now... and I don't want to be around fangirls... that will KILL ME.  
''My name is Aoi..'' She said.

* * *

Aoi's P.O.V  
I was thankful that I have my sunglasses now. Every Time, I go to the stores or malls People stare at me like I am some freakshow.  
like Last week, an young girl went up to me while I was eating my cake looking at me and asked.  
''Pardon me miss? why is your eyes red?" she asked as I didn't want to explain about it.  
''its nothing...'' I repiled. I don't like it when someone asks me that question. Its like asking me for danger that what.  
I sighed remembering Last week clear as day.  
I had red eyes when I was born. My mother said I had an fuse of two eye colors. but I was young so I didn't understand about it.  
even so, My eyes are shown brown in photos.. I wonder why...  
''tch...'' Yu said crossing his arms looking away from me.  
''Hey! Don't 'Tch' me!'' I said crossing my arms sighing  
Maybe I should take him to somewhere... I don't know him but like a cafe as a real thank you for helping me.. I don't know if I have some money to pay it though...  
I thought very carefully since I don't want anything happening to me...  
''Hey Yu? Can I take you to like a cafe?" I asked  
Yu sighed and nodded. "Fine...'' he stated cold as ice.  
What up wth him? I haven't done anything yet and he was THAT cold to me. BakaYu.  
''Follow me...'' I sighed as I went to a nearby cafe.  
In the cafe,  
as soon I came in, I can smell the sweet cakes and warm tea.  
I really love Tea and cake both at the same time as I sighed.  
/first time for being here with a male/ I thought as I was about to look at Yu.  
/wha..? WHERE is Yu?!/ I thought loudly as I saw him ordering.  
''Soba, and green tea for me and for the baka girl.. her damn choice'' Yu said to the lady.  
''Hey I am not a baka girl!'' I said as I walked to Kanda puffing my cheeks out like a child.  
''I like to order a piece of vanilla ice cream cake and sweet green tea!'' I added  
Lady sighed as we payed for ourselfs. the cost was like $16.89. Thanks alot Kanda!  
Mostly Green Tea should Help my stress out. and I loved Cake.. But My foster Mother says no to cake.. I am not getting fat.. In fact, I am still the same!

* * *

Will the two people, the singer and the loner will be in love? or just friends?  
Rita: sorry guys I been busy with school and such. DX I will try to update!


End file.
